Just one thing
by Rosie6583
Summary: Rose has been working far too hard for a mission and Oscar finally believes that she has crossed the line to exhaustion and makes her take a break but neither realise how much just one little thing can affect them.


How passing out while your crush/best-friend tries to help can effect you life

* * *

Rose gulped down another coffee cup on the third swing it was all gone and the cup had joined all the others on the floor behind her,she had been trying so hard but she still couldn't figure out the last ingredient for the antidote she had spent two nights trying to figure it out and in that time she had downed 80 cups of coffee she had 30 the first night and 50 the second night just then the elevator doors opened.

"Wow Rose how long have you been down here working in that antidote?" Oscar questioned as he shuffled his way through the coffee cup river towards her.

"Umm what is the date for today?" She asked back answering his question with a question. Oscar sighed and really looked at her,she seemed so ready just to pass out and the bags under her eyes defiantly didn't look good or healthy. How could he have let the girl of his dreams work herself into this mess he was so pathetic.

"Rose I think you should stop working and come up with me besides professor green is coming back in the country tomorrow the patient will be fine and you over working yourself isn't going to help on this mission if the SKUL ninjas do find out the patient is here we need you ready for action not ready to pass out because you've been working too hard and besides we have that camping trip today and you're sitting next to me so I can make sure you sleep and not read some book or secretly try and work on the antidote." Oscar said drawing her up and started walking towards the elevator.

"Fine we'll go upstairs." Rose said giving in and not having the will to fight against the guy she had a crush on especially when he was holding her against him she had butterflies in her stomach. They waited as the elevator shot up coming to a stop in the caretakers store room Oscar opened the door and put his camping bag in his back and as Rose had absolutely no sleep at all for two days straight she stumbled allot.

"Rose you okay?" Oscar said as he quickly caught her and prevented her from falling into the lockers. He then put an arm around her waist to help her walk but he realised that she had already fallen asleep,he sighed and picked up her camping bag and putting it on his free shoulder and lifting her carrying her bridle style all the way to the classroom.

When they reached the classroom the door was already open so he walked in and saw that there was no one in the room he pulled a chair out he set her down and then took the bags off and put them both on the floor one in-front of her feet and one in the isle next to the chair he was sitting in they were sitting in the second row to the back so two other people could sit behind them. He out an arm around Rose as he stared at her face it looked so peaceful when she was awake all you could see was the nervesnous her eyes always calculating but as Oscar looked at her now she had a slight smile on that beautiful face that was always expressionless and her whole face seemed to light up to Oscar right now she couldn't have looked more stunning. He froze as she stirred a bit but relaxed when she only snuggled up to him hiding her face in his shirt,he leaned his head down and placed a kiss onto her hairline. He then got out the 150 sudoko's and word-search's book he had brought for this trip and started doing them.

Carrie sighed as she walked up the hall towards the classroom she knew that Oscar would be early so she decided to come early as well so she could a little alone time with him without the science genius getting in the way. Carrie only pretended to like Rose because well Oscar seemed to like her and she was trying to get to the top of oscars good books,Rose was unbearable though always right not good at physical work always trying to sweet talk stark or the head it annoyed Carrie to no end. She walked into the classroom and smiled when she Oscar and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by him,

"Shhh she's been working on that stupid antidote for like 3 days non stop I only just got her to sleep and even when she was ready to pass out she still put up,a good fight and she's downed like 100 cups of coffee I really need to let her sleep." He said and Rose stirred again whimpering in her sleep but Oscar placed a kiss at her hair line Carrie nodded and sat down behind him and glared at the girl that he was holding,it should be her he was holding mot some genius who couldn't feel any emotions.

Oscar went back to his word-search and then Avril came in and smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak but she was also cut of by him,

"Shh Rose has had a rough couple of nights since her parents divorce I've only just got her to sleep could you please keep it down?" Avril nodded and sat down next to Carrie who was sitting behind him and Rose.

"Hey Oscar how did you know her parent are divorced? She didn't say anything to me about it." Carrie said once she realised that must have been why she was so quiet now.

"She told me not to tell anyone and she was walking the same way as me a couple of weeks ago even though she lives in the opposite direction so I asked her where she was going and she said her grandparents house turns out her father had an affair with another woman and she and her mum walked in on them doing 'it'. Then her parent got divorced her dad went and got together with that woman he was having an affair with turns out that she got pregnant, her mum was so depresses that she went mental she was taken to a mental hospital and Rose went to go live with her grandparents since she didn't want to live with her dad and that woman I think Rose said her name was something like Stella or Ella I can't really remember."

"Poor Rose that must have been so hard for her." Avril said she couldn't imagine what it would be like for your dad to leave and for your mum to fall into depression and have to be taken to a mental hospital.

"Yeah just promise not to tell anyone I wasn't meant to tell and I did but it was to make sure she got some sleep is rather her be healthy then have her be burdened by a secret." Oscar said as he pulled Rose closer to him. Although he couldn't see it both of the girls behind him glared at Rose thinking that she had stolen there chance with him.

Rose woke up only 10 minutes latter and looked around confused then turned to Oscar who hadn't realised that she had woken up.

"Oscar how on earth did we get in here?" She questioned

"Well we were talking as we walked into the gates then you felt a bit dizzy so asked why and then you said that you hadn't been sleeping well so as I helped you walk you passed out on me so I carried you and your bag here." He said letting her sit up and stretch

"Oh thanks oh hi Avril and Carrie"

"Hi Rose!" They said at the same time then Rose's eyes hardened for a second before she spoke up again

"Oscar I'm going to assume I'm right in saying that you told them about my parents and everything else that happened." She said glaring at him and to support her case he chuckled nervously.

"Maybe but I had to and they won't tell anyone they promised me."

"Fine I'll let you of the hook this time but still next time just wake me up you didn't have to carry me or my stuff that must have been quiet heavy." She said

"Actually you were really light like have you not been eating or something?" He said but when Rose looked away it was his turn to glare at her.

"Rose you have been eating haven't you?"

"I have been eating just not allot besides I haven't been all that hungry at all so I haven't eaten much." Rose said looking down, Oscar sighed but nodded and let it slide.

"So how about you help me with this extremely hard sudoko because I've been at it for 10 minutes and I still can't put one number in." He said trying to ease the tension between them Rose gave a weak smile and nodded glad to have some form of distraction and one that she was very good at as they worked there way through the book.

Many people started coming through and soon the whole class was in the classroom now they were just waiting for Mr Flatley and Mrs King. They too came into the doors just before the registration bell rang. Just then their pencils started beeping Carrie Oscar and Rose all put their hands up.

"Yes Rose?" Mr F questioned

"I forgot my mosquito net can I?" Rose said and Mr F nodded and she was out of the room first then he pointed to Oscar.

"I forgot my water bottle." He said and he was out then Mr F pointed to Carrie.

"I forgot my rucksack." Carrie said using a lame excuse but it still worked and she raced off with Rose and Oscar towards HQ. Carrie wanted to get in between them but to no avail Rose stood on the other side of him she wasn't happy but she still pulled the leaver and they shot down.

"So Rose is there anything you want to tell me?" Frank said as he stood in the middle of her coffee cup river with an eyebrow raised.

"I found every ingredient besides one for the antidote?" She said meekly

"That's great news but not what I'm asking about."

"I may have spent 2 nights down here trying to create the antidote and may have drank a lot of coffee to keep me awake." She said blushing

"Rose what did I tell you only one late night per week."

"I know bit this was important."

"So is your sleep."

"She did get some sleep I found her in here this morning and I pulled her away from the computer and she fell asleep in the classroom and I told her that she was going to sit next to me on the coach so I could make sure that she didn't do some other work,read or work on the antidote secretly and actually get some sleep." Oscar said defending Rose.

"Alright you're off the hook this time Rose." Frank said and the four of them cleaned up the river of coffee cups and then Rose started tidying the computer desk which was filled with papers and files.

"My god Rose how many trails and errors did you do?" Franks said looking at all of the information she had gathered and loads of them were crossed out which signified that they didn't work.

"Umm around 39 because I had to test them with the actual antidote and poison so that took me a while but now I know how you can make 5 new poisons and all of their antidotes besides the one we need." All three of them shook their heads at Rose.

"Well you better get back up their and here water bottle,mosquito net and a rucksack that has some useful stuff in there if you need to contact HQ." Frank said they nodded and were off and soon the whole class was waiting outside for the coach.

The coach came though and everyone put their stuff into the storage kind of place and they all went in Oscar and Rose being the last because everyone else wanted to sit at the back and they didn't actually mind where they sat.

"Alright everyone buckle up and don't make too much noise for the 6 hours we are on this coach!" Mrs king said and then the caps began with Scoop and his big mouth.

"So Oscar are you and Rose like going out or something?"

"So what if we where?" Oscar said rose had already fallen asleep and her head was on his shoulder.

"I don't have a problem with it and I don't think any of us guys do but I think some of these girls might have a problem with you being taken." Donavon said

"Well it's not really up to them who I decide to date and I chose Rose because she is smart,beautiful and amazing and if all you girls have a problem with that take it out on me not her and if I here that any of you are making fun of her I won't like it." Oscar said and then he turned around facing towards the front again going back to his word search he decided to only do the word search's and some of the sudoko's and leave the harder ones for Rose though they wouldn't be much of a challenge for her.

"So we're dating now are we?" Rose said and Oscar jumped a bit in surprise.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out of my mouth."

"Well if we are going to date we need to make it believe able so I will lean my head against your shoulder and you should wrap your arm around my waist and kiss my cheek." Rose said.

"Like this?" Oscar said doing all of those things plus bringing her closer to him.

"Then you should ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Rose will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

"That's good because now I get to kiss you and hold you whenever I want."

"Yes you do."


End file.
